Sunshine And Spot
by Revolution
Summary: In a town where loyalties are tested and friends are all you have. Two people find love in the arms of the enemy.
1. Brooklyn and Manhattan

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies. I only own Sunshine Sullivan, Fiddle and Malice.  
  
"Psst...Racetrack, aint that some of Spot's boys?" asked Mush.  
  
Racetrack Higgins, one of the most feared and respected newsies in  
  
all of Manhattan stood up. Sure enough standing in front of Irving  
  
Hall, talking to some Manhattan newsgirls was Malice Jackson and  
  
Fiddle O'hare.  
  
  
  
"Yeah" said Racetrack.  
  
  
  
"What da hell are dey doin here?" asked Kid Blink.  
  
  
  
"I dunno" hissed Racetrack "Why don't we go ask 'em?"  
  
  
  
Malice whispered something into the ear of Ribbons Miller and laughed  
  
as she giggled in return.  
  
  
  
"Hey Malice" whispered Fiddle nervously "here comes Racetrack"  
  
  
  
Malice laughed, Higgins was nothing more than Jack Kelly's right hand  
  
man.  
  
  
  
"Don't be so nervous all the time" said Malice slapping his best  
  
friend on the back.  
  
  
  
"Girls, don't ya have some boyfriends of ya own?" asked Racetrack  
  
shooting the girls dirty looks "More worthy of ya time?"  
  
  
  
"Heya boys" said Malice "Whats rollin?"  
  
  
  
"What's rollin?" said Mush "How many times do we gots ta tell ya  
  
Brooklyn scum ta stay on ya side of da bridge?"  
  
  
  
"I dunno." said Fiddle "how many times has it been Malice?"  
  
  
  
Malice laughed and shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Bout five or six"  
  
  
  
Racetrack punched Malice hard across the face.  
  
  
  
"Well that wasn't very nice" said Malice returning the punch.  
  
  
  
Soon Smirks, who was Spot Conlon's best friend and second in command  
  
of the Brooklyn newsies came up to the brawling group.  
  
  
  
"Higgins!" she yelled "Git da hell of mah boys"  
  
  
  
"When hell freezes ova ya whore" he yelled in return.  
  
  
  
Smirks sighed and kicked Racetrack hard in the stomach. then she  
  
looked at the bruised Fiddle and Malice.  
  
  
  
"Lets go you two" she said "Spot's gonna kill all of us, if we don't  
  
git back soon"  
  
  
  
Emma Sullivan looked up at her older brother and shook her head.  
  
  
  
"I don't need ya ta constantly look afta me" she sighed.  
  
  
  
"Now Em, its too dangerous fer ya ta be out by yaself" said Jack  
  
Kelly ruffling his sister long hair affectionately "Not wit Spot's  
  
boys bein seen all ova town"  
  
  
  
Emma looked over at Jack's girlfriend Stress for help.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Em" she replied "Fer once I agree. Spot and his boys are  
  
dangerous"  
  
  
  
Emma shook her head, ever since she had returned to Manhattan all she  
  
ver heard about was how dangerous Spot Conlon was.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" yelled El Dorado "Ya comin?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah El, I'm on mah way"  
  
  
  
Spot Conlon sighed as he spotted Smirks helping Malice bring Fiddle  
  
to him. He hopped of his box and walked over.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"It was Higgins" said Smirks "a course it din't help dat dese two  
  
were flirtin wit some a da Manhattan whores"  
  
  
  
"Malice, how many times do I gotta tell ya ta stay away from dose  
  
goils?" asked Spot.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Spot"  
  
  
  
"Its all right" he said patting the boy on the shoulder " take Fiddle  
  
back to the LH and git him patched up"  
  
  
  
Spot turned and stared out into the ocean.  
  
  
  
"Sumptin da matta?" asked Smirks.  
  
  
  
"I guess I'se jus sick of fightin wit Kelly and his boys all da time"  
  
  
  
Smirks looked at her friend.  
  
  
  
"We do what we gotta do ta survive" she said.  
  
  
  
"I know" he said Sadly "I guess i jus wish dere was sumptin more." 


	2. Hey Sunshine

"Hey Sunshine" yelled Crutchy.  
  
Emma smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hey Crutch, hows the headline?" she asked.  
  
"Dey been betta" he replied.  
  
Emma smiled and continued to the Distribution Office. She groaned  
  
inwardly when she saw Kid Blink standing with the others. Kid Blink  
  
was third in line in the chain of command and Jack was constantly  
  
throwing Emma at him.  
  
"Hey Sunshine" he said Wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
"Hey Blink" she said pushing his arm away "Track, Mush"  
  
"Hiya Sunshine" said Racetrack "Wheres ya brudda?"  
  
"He's on 'is way"  
  
"Come on Sun" said El Dorado "Lets go git our papes"  
  
Emma looked at her best friend greatfully.  
  
"I don't undastand you" said El Dorado "Blink's cute and he likes ya"  
  
Emma sighed.  
  
"Yeah, he's cute, but he's also pushy, arrogant and mean" said Emma.  
  
"Sunshine, dey can't all be poifect" said Spin coming up behind them.  
  
"Shush! jus cause ya got one of da betta ones" said Emma laughing.  
  
Jake Andrews came up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Someone talkin about me?" he asked.  
  
"Jus about how poifect ya are" laughed Emma.  
  
"Ah Sunshine, i didn't know ya cared" said Jake.  
  
Emma and El Dorado said goodbye and headed off to sell.  
  
"Hey El?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ya eva been ta Brooklyn?"  
  
Emma had just been reunited with her older brother and was unaware of  
  
the reasons behind the bad blood between the bouroughs.  
  
"Twice" said El Dorado.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I'd really not like ta talk about it" said El Dorado.  
  
Emma looked at her friend and shrugged.  
  
LATER THAT DAY...  
  
"Sunshine?" asked Mush "Where ya headed?"  
  
"Back to da LH" she said "I got a bit of a headache"  
  
"All right" said Mush "I'll tell ya brudda"  
  
"Tanks Mush"  
  
Emma watched him untill he returned to Tibby's. Come On, Sunshine  
  
Sullivan, she thought to herself, Its time for you to solve this  
  
mystery yourself. She turned and headed towards the Brooklyn bridge.  
  
"Smirks!" yelled SPot.  
  
Smirks sighed and pulled her long red hair away from her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Have dere been anymore manhattan boys over here?"  
  
"Not since Crutchy" she said.  
  
"No one touched him?"  
  
If there was one Manhattan newsy the boys staid away from it was  
  
Crutchy.  
  
"Nah"  
  
Spot smiled and looked over at the bridge. The bridge that had  
  
seperated Brooklyn and Manhattan since the incident.  
  
"Spot!" yelled Malice as he ran down to the docks "Someones coming!"  
  
Emma looked around Brooklyn in amzement. It was like a whole nother  
  
world. She soon felt a rough hand around the top of her arm.  
  
"Come on ya Manhattan Scum" said The Voice "Da boss wants ta see ya"  
  
Emma felt herself being dragged towards the docks.  
  
"Well, who is it?" asked Spot.  
  
"Who are ya kid?" asked Smirks.  
  
If dey git ya, don't tell them nothin, she remembered Racetrack  
  
telling the other boys. She bit her lip and stood her ground.  
  
"I Said, who are ya?" yelled SMirks kicking her knees so she fell to  
  
the ground.  
  
Emma felt her hat fall off her head. Spot looked at her in amazement.  
  
It was a girl, and not just an ordinary girl. This girl was an angel.  
  
Long red-gold curls that fell to her shoulders unrestrained by her  
  
hat, her eyes were blue with flecks of gold and her face was delicate  
  
but with traces of the hardness one must attain to survive on the  
  
street.  
  
"Sunshine," she whispered "Sunshine Sullivan"  
  
Sullivan? thought Spot, why does that name sound familiar? holy shit!  
  
Sullivan, Francis Sullivan otherwise known as Jack Kelly. So was this  
  
his sister? 


	3. A Message

Emma spit into her hand and rubbed the dirt from her skinned knees. Wow, Sunshine, she thought, your in big trouble now. 

"What are we gonna do wit her?" asked Smirks.

"Fiddle, Malice" yelled Spot.

"Yeah" said Fiddle.

"Go to Manhattan and tell Kelly we got his ray of Sunshine" said Spot "And we was jus wonderin how much she's worth"

Emma looked over at the group. So that's the infamous Spot Conlon, she thought to herself. He sat on top of a table, his dirty blond hair flopping in his eyes, his feet tucked under him. He reminded her of the tigers in the books she used to read in the orphanage, Beautiful, graceful and incredibly dangerous.

"Hey, anyone got a cigarette?" she asked.

"Here kid" said Smirks.

El Dorado paced the floor of the LH.

"El? Stop doin that!" yelled Chipper.

"Yeah, ya drivin me nuts" replied Hades.

"Sorry, I'se jus worried" said El Dorado "Ya shoah none of you goils have seen Sunshine?"

"Not since lunch" replied Spin "Ya should tell Jack"

El Dorado scuffed her toe on the dirty floor.

"Yeah, I guess"

Jack sat in the lobby of the LH counting his money from the days sale.

"Tell 'im" hissed Stress as she came up with El Dorado treading behind her.

"Tell me what?" he asked wrapping his arms around Stress.

"Sunshines missin" muttered El Dorado.

"What?!"

"Sunshine's missin"

          Jack's heart sank to the pit of his stomach, and he was soon overcome by the memories of the day he had lost another girl who meant the world to him.

      _"Where's Rae?" asked Jack._

_          Rae Kelly was his best friend, the one he always knew he could count on for anything. Whether it be advice or a good swift kick in the ass when needed._

_          "I dunno" said Blink "Have'nt seen 'er since lunch"_

_          Stress wrapped her arm around his shoulder._

_          "Don't worry Love" she whispered "I'm shoah Rae's all right"_

          But Rae hadn't been all right, her body had washed up on shore two days later. Malice Jackson had been the last to see her,  the former couple had been seen fighting on the docks. Spot had defended Malice and it had caused a rift between the two bouroughs that had been unreperable. Since then Territory issues and problem with fights had kept the two leaders who had been friends once as mortal enemies.

          "Howdy boys" said Fiddle as he and Malice walked up the LH steps "Kloppman"

          "What da hell are you doin here?" asked Specs.

          "Got a message for ya boss, from ours" said Malice.

          "So da almighty Spot is to good ta deliver his own messages" asked Dutchy.

          "Well, yeah" replied Malice grinning.

          "Tell us da message, we'll make shoah he gits it" said Pie Eater.

          "No, sorry" said Fiddle "Dis is one I'm shoah Kelly'll wanna hear 'im self"

           "What is it O' Hare?" asked Jack coming out.

          "We got ya Sunshine, and Spot was jus wonderin what she was worth to ya" said Fiddle.

          Spot looked over at Emma, she was valiantly trying to stop her knees from bleeding. Smirks kicked her pretty hard he thought.

          "Here" he said coming to sit next to her "Lemme see"

          Emma looked at him, her eyes filling with suspscion. She then shrugged and laid a thin leg across Spot's lap.

          "Yeah, ya got some splintas in ya knee" he said "Lemme git a needle an I'll git it out"

          "Why are ya bein so nice to me?" she asked.

          "I'm a newsy not a killer" he thought.

          He turned around and looked at her.

          "Why did ya come 'ere?" he asked.

          "Curiosity" she replied blushing.

          Emma smiled when she saw Spot's beautiful blue eyes sparkle with confusion.

          "What do ya mean?" he asked.

          "I Aint from around here" she said "Me and my brudda hadn't seen each udda since we were kids, When I turned 16 I ran away from the orphanage and came looking for him"


	4. The Plan

Author's Note: Emma is Sunshine, I'm gonna write that way. So who was Emma before Is Sunshine now.  
  
Sunshine stood up and shook the dirt from her hair. Some host he is, she thought shooting Spot a look full of contempt.  
  
"ooo, I don't tink she likes you" said Smirks.  
  
"Shuddup" hissed Spot.  
  
He couldn't understand why the look in her eyes hurt him so much. He knew that any Manhattan newsy hated Brooklyn. It's probably on da application, he thought, to become a newsy in manhattan. Do you like Spot Conlon? Check yes or no.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" asked El Dorado.  
  
"Ya tink we should go talk to Keys" asked Jack.  
  
"Yeah, but jus us" said Stress "Leave Track and Blink outta dis, dey'll only scare da poor goil"  
  
Jack nodded and they walked to Medda's to talk to Keys O' Hare, the little sister of Fiddle O'Hare and the most amazing piano player in the city. Much like Crutchy in Brooklyn, harrassing Keys was deemed off limits. The young girl was well liked by both sides and was allowed to travel freely amongst them.  
  
"Hey Kelly" said Keys as she tuned the grand piano on the  
  
stage "What's rollin?"  
  
"Keys" said Jack "Where would Brooklyn keep a newsy who had strayed  
  
inta dere territory"  
  
"Mah guess is da bottom a da Hudson" said Keys "Why?"  
  
"Sunshine" said El Dorado "Dey've got 'er"  
  
"Well, do dey know who she is?" asked Keys.  
  
"Yeah, I tink so" replied a shaken Jack.  
  
"Well, what ya shoid do" said Keys as she flipped her long dark hair  
  
over her shoulders "send some a ya goils ova and Spot'll talk to dem"  
  
"Ya shoah?"  
  
"I can make shoah a dat" said Keys "I'll go wit dem."  
  
"I'll go" said Stress.  
  
"Nah, sorry. But Spot wont talk to ya. Send El Dorado, Chipper, and  
  
Spin"  
  
Stress looked at El Dorado who shook her head.  
  
"Yeah, Okay" said Jack "Tonite?"  
  
"Tonite" replied Keys.  
  
Sunshine walked begrudingly beside Spot as they walked to the docks. She couldn't help but sneak glances at him as they walked. He had such composure, and was so sure of himself. He may have been one of the smallest Brooklyn newsies but she could understand why the others  
  
followed him.  
  
"Hey Kid" said Fiddle "Want a play?"  
  
Sunshine smiled and shook her head. She didn't feel like playing poker just then.  
  
"No tanks"  
  
She sat down on a box and looked out onto the stormy sea.  
  
"Ya know, he's not so bad once ya git to know 'im" said Smirks as she sat down next to her "I don't tink we'se been properly introduced yet. I'm Smirks Whistler"  
  
Sunshine smiled and spit into her palm.  
  
"Sunshine Sullivan, and I aint to shoah I want ta git to know 'im"  
  
Smirks laughed and shook her head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your as bad as 'im" said Smirks "I've seen da looks ya two keep givin each udda. See he's lookin at ta now"  
  
Sunshine looked over to where Spot sat talking to a bunch of his boys. Sure enough, Spot was looking at her. His eyes burning a hole  
  
through her.  
  
"Dis is not good" whispered Sunshine as she felt her heart jump when their eyes connected "Not good at all" 


	5. The Girls

Smirks stood on the bridge awaiting the arrival of the girls.  
  
"Dis is a bad idea" she whispered to herself as she ground her  
  
ciggarette into the ground.  
  
Keys headed the group, her long, black hair blowing in the brisk  
  
March wind. Followed by Chipper, Spin and El Dorado. Smirks could see  
  
the boys lined up on the other side.  
  
"Jus in case" said Keys "I tole dem it wasn't necessary, but ya know  
  
how dey are"  
  
Smirks shook her head and looked at Racetrack sadly.  
  
"Yeah, I know how dey are" she whispered.  
  
Then she composed herself and wrapped an arm around Keys shoulders.  
  
"Come on Darlin" she said "Fiddle's been worried aboutcha ya. And you  
  
tree, don't touch anyting, ya aint welcome here. and da only reason  
  
why Spot agreed ta see ya, is cause he's got a soft spot fer Keys  
  
here"  
  
Keys laughed and ushered her Manhattan friends along. Spin looked at  
  
El Dorado who shook her head.  
  
"I Hope Sunshine's all right" whispered Chipper.  
  
"Ah don't worry Chip" said Spin "I'm shoah she's fine 


	6. The Kiss

Spot looked down at Sunshine as she sat with the Manhattan girls.  
  
Spot watched as she giggled at Chipper's dead on Kloppmann impression  
  
and grimaced when El Dorado told her of her brother's worry. His  
  
heart skipped a beat when the sun shown directly on her, lighting her  
  
hair like a flame and causing her to look up at her namesake and  
  
smile brightly.  
  
"We should ask fer sumptin" said Fiddle.  
  
Spot looked at his friends and shook his head.  
  
"No, Jus let 'er go" he whispered.  
  
"What?" asked Smirks.  
  
"Ya heard me" he said "Jus let 'er go"  
  
Smirks looked at her friend. What was goin on with him? she wondered.  
  
Why was Spot wasting the chance to pull one over on Manhattan?  
  
"Your da boss" she said shrugging.  
  
Sunshine looked at Smirks in shock, then looked up at Spot. He sat  
  
with his back facing her, staring out into the ocean.  
  
"I'll be right dere" she said to El Dorado "Meet me at da bridge"  
  
"All right" replied El Dorado.  
  
She took a deep breath and scaled the mountain of wooden crates.  
  
"Smirks" he hissed "jus leave me alone"  
  
"I'm sorry" whispered Sunshine.  
  
"No Wait!" said Spot "whats up?"  
  
"Tank you" she said smiling "For lettin me go"  
  
She turned to him and went to kiss his cheek. Spot turned his head  
  
and caught her lips with his. Sunshine felt her heart soar as he  
  
kissed her passionately.  
  
"I've gotta go" she whispered.  
  
"Goodbye Sunshine" he said smiling.  
  
Sunshine winked.  
  
"Bye Spot"  
  
Later that Night.....  
  
Sunshine sat on the fire escape humming to herself as she sketched  
  
aimlessly in her journal. He kissed me, she thought, Spot kissed me.  
  
"He barely knows me" she whispered "Why'd he kiss me?"  
  
"Cause i wanted too" said a voice below her.  
  
Sunshine stood up and looked over the fire escape. Standing below  
  
bathed in the light from the street was Spot.  
  
"Spot!" she whispered "What are ya doin 'ere?"  
  
"I wanted to see you" he whispered.  
  
"Stay dere, I'm comin down"  
  
Spot shuffled his feet and looked up and down the street. What I'am i  
  
doin here? he thought to himself. Then he saw her, bathed in the  
  
light from the moon. She took his breath away. 


	7. Love, Old And New

"Would ya mind if i kissed ya?" asked Spot.  
  
"Didn't stop ya da foist time" laughed Sunshine.  
  
Spot smiled and kissed her. Sunshine felt shivers running down her  
  
spine as his hand caressed the back of her neck.  
  
"Where's Spot?" asked Smirks as she paced the floor of the Lodging  
  
House "And Malice?"  
  
"Malice is visiting Rae's grave" said Keys "Poor kid"  
  
Smirks smiled sadly. Her young Italian friend had been madly in love  
  
with the Manhattan spitfire. Malice, who had gotten his name for his  
  
fierce fighting style had fallen hard for Rae Kelly. It had broken  
  
his heart when she died and even more when Jack had accused him of  
  
killing her.  
  
"How could ya say sumptin like dat?" Malice had asked as he valiantly  
  
kept the tears from rolling down his face.  
  
"Oh Come on, Everyone knows dat you two had been fightin" Stress had  
  
hissed.  
  
"I loved her" he whispered.  
  
"Shoah ya did" said Jack "Look what ya did, ya killed her. She meant  
  
da woild to us and ya killed 'er"  
  
"Git da hell outta 'ere Cowboy" Spot had said his eyes filling with a  
  
fury unseen when directed at Jack. "Ya aint welcome 'ere no more"  
  
"Fine Conlon, stay 'ere and defend ya murderin friend"  
  
That had begun the rift between the two most powerful bouroughs in  
  
New York City.  
  
Sunshine looked over at Spot and giggled.  
  
"What so funny?" he asked.  
  
"I was jus wonderin how ya got dat name?"  
  
"I aint tellin"  
  
"Please" said Sunshine sticking out her lip.  
  
Spot laughed and shook his head.  
  
"All right. Da leada of Brooklyn when I became a newsy gave it to me"  
  
he said laughing at the memories "Cause I was jus a little Spot of a  
  
thing"  
  
"If ya want ta keep ya feahless leada position, ya should keep dat  
  
story underwrapped."  
  
Spot laughed.  
  
"How'd ya get yours?" he asked.  
  
"Blink gave it to me" said Sunshine "he said my smile was slow coming  
  
like the sun rise and when it was finally there it was blinding"  
  
Spot laughed.  
  
"Speakin a da sun. i should git ya home, cause here comes da sun"  
  
said SPot.  
  
He stood up and reached a hand down to help her up. She kissed the  
  
top of his knuckles and they walked back towards the LH. She stood at  
  
the foot of the Fire escape and looked at him.  
  
"Will i see ya again?" she asked.  
  
"Definately" he said as he pushed a golden curl back from her face.  
  
"Good"  
  
He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Bye Spot"  
  
"Bye Sunshine."  
  
He watched as Sunshine raced up the stairs and slid through the open  
  
window. He smiled to himself and began the long walk back to bridge.  
  
Racetrack dropped his ciggarete and watched as a familiar shadowy  
  
figure walked away from the alley.  
  
"What da hell!" he whispered. 


	8. Character List

CHARACTERS.Clearin up The Confusion  
  
Sunshine Sullivan~ Sister Of Jack Kelly, girlfriend of Spot Spot Conlon~ Enemy of Manhattan, In Love with Sunshine Smirks Whistler~ Spot's best friend and second in Command. Jack Kelly~Leader of Manhattan Stress Lynch~ Jack's girlfriend El Dorado~ Sunshine's Best Friend Racetrack Higgins~ Manhattan second in Command. Mush Meyers Kid Blink Malice~ Suspected Killer of Rae Kelly Rae Kelly~ Best friend of Jack Kelly, former girlfriend of Malice Chipper Spin Hades Fiddle Keys~ Sister of Fiddle, messenger Crutchy 


	9. The Necklace

Sunshine smiled brightly at Spot.  
  
"Come on!" she whined "What is it?"  
  
Spot opened his hand slowly,in his dirty hand gleamed a small  
  
necklace. It was a small gold pendant on a delicate chain.  
  
"Is it for me?" asked Sunshine.  
  
Spot smiled and nodded. Sunshine lifted her curls off the back of her  
  
neck so Spot could fasten it.  
  
"It says I love you on it, in Gaelic" he whispered as she looked at  
  
the pendant.  
  
Sunshine smiled and turned around.  
  
"I love you too Spot" she said kissing him.  
  
Malice sighed and sunk down onto the docks. He hated this place, this  
  
city, his life. It was hard to beileve that a year ago he was sitting  
  
with Rae, talking about their future. Now she was gone and he stood  
  
accused. He smashed his fist down onto the docks and cradled his head  
  
in his hand.  
  
"Hello Malice" said Keys.  
  
Malice smiled up at Keys, sadness coloring his hazel eyes a peculiar  
  
shade of green.  
  
"Hello Keys" he said "What's rollin?"  
  
"Smirks wants to see ya. She says Race an Mush have been steppin inta  
  
da territory"  
  
"Dose bastards" he hissed "Why cant dey jus leave me alone?"  
  
"Its not jus you"  
  
"i know"  
  
Racetrack sauntered down a Brooklyn street with Mush and Blink  
  
following close behind.  
  
"Wheres Conlon?" asked Blink grabbing a young Brooklyn newsgirl as  
  
she walked by.  
  
He soon felt a marble smack the side of his neck. He looked up to see  
  
Smirks standing on the fire escape, red hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"Git ya hands offa 'er" she hissed "Flicker, go find Spot"  
  
The little girl nodded and ran off. Smirks hoped down from her perch.  
  
"What can I do fer ya boys?" asked Smirks.  
  
"Wheres Conlon?" asked Racetrack  
  
"Wow, you tree sound like a broken record" said Smirks.  
  
Sunshine leaned against Spot and sighed contently. They sat under a  
  
tree in a Brooklyn park enjoying the beautiful day.  
  
"Why did ya come back to New Yoik?" asked Spot.  
  
"I missed mah brudda" said Sunshine "'sides tings weren't goin so  
  
good in da orphanage"  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"It was very strict dere, and i wasn't exactly a model kid" laughed  
  
Sunshine.  
  
"So ya came back here?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Just then Flicker came running up to Spot.  
  
"What's wrong Flick?" asked Spot.  
  
"Smirks...Race...Blink...Mush...here" gasped the young girl.  
  
Spot hopped up and ran 


	10. Love And Death

"Higgins, Meyers, Blink" said Spot "How many times do I hafta ta tell  
  
ya ta stay on ya side of da bridge?"  
  
"Maybe I should ask ya da same question Conlon" hissed Blink "Stay  
  
away from Sunshine"  
  
Smirks looked over at Spot.  
  
"Sunshine is spoken fer" said Racetrack "Jus how do ya tink Kelly  
  
would react when he found out dat ya been terrorizin his baby sista?"  
  
"Sunshine!" yelled Hades "Where ya been kid?"  
  
Susnhine smiled and touched the necklace the lay around her heart.  
  
"No where, and everywhere" replied Sunshine Smiling.  
  
Aww, though Hades, Sunshine's in love.  
  
"Sunshine!" yelled Stress "Have ya seen Track?"  
  
"Not since yestaday" replied Sunshine "Why?"  
  
"Deres a ruma goin around dat deres gonna be a fight tonite" replied  
  
Stress running her hands through her hair "We was just tryin to  
  
account for the missing newsies"  
  
Spot looked over at Smirks who was busy punching Mush and smiled.  
  
Just like him and Malice, Smirks thrived on the adrenaline of a  
  
fight. Mush looked at her in shock as a swift kick knocked the stout  
  
young boy to his knees.  
  
"Hey Conlon" she yelled "Hows it goin?"  
  
Spot looked up from Racetrack's face and smiled.  
  
"I've 'ad betta"  
  
Pain, that what Smirks felt as Mush plunged a piece of broken glass  
  
deep into her side. Her knees buckled under her and she touched her  
  
hand to her side.  
  
"SMIRKS!!" yelled Fiddle running up to her.  
  
Smirks looked up into the pained blue eyes of his and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Fid" she whispered "Jus a scratch"  
  
Spot slammed his fist into Racetrack's smug face, then ran over to  
  
Smirks's side.  
  
"Git outta here" said Malice "Don eva come back"  
  
Spot looked down at Smirks.  
  
"Ya okay kid?" he asked.  
  
"Shoah" she whispered.  
  
He sat with her head in his lap, stroking her long red hair. This  
  
couldn't be happening, Smirks was his best friend. She had stuck by  
  
him from the beginning. She understood him, understood why he could  
  
be happy one moment then the next be overcome by sadness.  
  
"Sunshine!" yelled Jack as he ran into the bunk room.  
  
He ran up to her and embraced her.  
  
"Oh thank god, your okay" he whispered.  
  
"Jack! Foist of all, ya cuttin da circulation off, and second of all  
  
what is goin on?"  
  
"Smirks is dead" whispered Jack "MUsh Killed 'er, We'se expectin  
  
retaliation any time"  
  
Sunshine swore under her breath. Smirks?  
  
"I need ya ta stay here" whispered Jack.  
  
"Okay"  
  
Later That Day...  
  
Sunshine sat cross legged on her bed idly sketching Spot in her  
  
journal. She couldn't help wondering what was going on out there. She  
  
kept standing up and looking out the window, expecting to Spot to  
  
climb up.  
  
"Ya killed Her" said Spot.  
  
Mush looked at Spot, and watched in horror as Spot raised a gun up to  
  
his face.  
  
"Ya killed Smirks"..... 


	11. Leaving

Hades sank to her knees, her long hair covering her face. Her thin  
  
frame shaking with the sobs of a mourning girl. Spin bent down and  
  
wrapped her arms around her friend.  
  
"Shhh" she whispered stroking Hades long dark hair.  
  
Sunshine sat by the window that faced Brooklyn, one hand on the cool  
  
glass. She wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Oh Spot" she whispered.  
  
"Are Ya Happy?" asked Kid Blink, his one good eye glaring at her "  
  
Still think theres nuttin wrong wit Brooklyn?"  
  
Sunshine looked down and traced the pattern of the bench with her  
  
finger.  
  
"Answer ME!" he yelled Grabbing her arm.  
  
"Kid!" yelled Jack as he came into the bunkroom "Ya touch mah sista  
  
again...."  
  
Jack stopped talking when he realized he was about to say murder ya.  
  
"I'm leavin" whispered Sunshine as she grabbed her journal and  
  
slipped out the fire escape. Mush killed Smirks, Spot killed Mush.  
  
"God" She whispered "Whats to become of us?"  
  
She felt tears slipping down her face, instead of wiping them off she  
  
left them.  
  
Spot breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw her. She sat cross  
  
legged on a bench, a book sat on her lap and she scribbled in it  
  
furiously. The light from the light post lit her hair, turning it  
  
into fire, and in spite of everything Spot smiled.  
  
"Hello" he whispered.  
  
"Spot!" she yelled.  
  
She jumped up and embraced him. She kissed his face and stroked his  
  
hair.  
  
"Thank god, your all right" she whispered.  
  
"I killed him" he whispered "I killed Mush"  
  
Sunshine felt his knees buckling, and she fell to the ground with  
  
him. She wrapped her arms tight around him and held him.  
  
"I have to leave" he whispered.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"What!"  
  
"I'm leaving New York tonite" he said "Hopping a train out"  
  
"You can't" she said her voice shaking "Pleas Spot, Don't leave me"  
  
He ran his hands through her golden hair and smiled.  
  
"Its the only way"  
  
He stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants. He looked down at  
  
her. She looked like a wilted flower.  
  
"Please don't cry, Sunshine" he said kissing her temple, her hair and  
  
her lips "I promise I'll come back". 


	12. Smile For Me

"JACK! JACK!" yelled Patches Mcgraw.  
  
"What is it?" asked Jack.  
  
"Conlon's leavin town" replied the Manhattan spy.  
  
"We gotta stop 'im" yelled Hades "Please Jack! ya cant let him git   
away!"  
  
Jack wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"Don't worry kid" he whispered "He wont git away wit dis"  
  
"Come on Hades" said Stress grabbing her hand.  
  
The two girls walked into the bunkroom.  
  
"Where's Sunshine?" asked Chipper.  
  
"I dunno" replied Spin.  
  
"What do ya mean ya don't know?" asked Stress.  
  
"Don't worry about 'im" said Keys as she clasped a hand on Sunshine's   
shoulder "Dis aint da foist time 'is had to run"  
  
Sunshine smiled at her.  
  
"I know" she replied "I jus can't help but worry"  
  
Spot looked over at Sunshine as Malice filled him in on the travel   
plans.  
  
"Tremor is gonna meet ya in Trenton" he said "Spot?"  
  
Malice looked over at Spot. He understood how he was feeling.  
  
"Don't worry bout 'er" he said "we'll make shoah she's all right"  
  
"Yeah" said Fiddle "She'll be allright"  
  
"Tanks Boys" replied Spot.  
  
Sunshine came up to Spot and wrapped her arm around his arm.  
  
"Its time" said Keys.  
  
"CONLON!!"yelled Jack as he strood up to the group.  
  
"Shit!" whispered Sunshine "Its Jack"  



	13. Broken

Spot gasped as Jack pulled a gun from his side pocket.  
  
"Ya wanna know where mah goil is?" asked Jack "Back in Manhattan   
comfortin Hades, cause ya killed da only boy she's eva loved."  
  
"Yeah, well" replied SPot.  
  
Sunshine watched the argument from the alley in which Spot had   
pushed her into.  
  
"I don't want ta rip apart you and ya brudda" he had said.  
  
She didn't see the gun balanced precariously in her older brothers   
hand.  
  
"Come on Jack" she whispered "Back away"  
  
"What about Smirks?" whispered Spot "She neva saw it comin, she   
neva saw da glint of the sun on da glass or saw it when Meyers   
plunged it deep into her side."  
  
Jack shook his head.  
  
"Once again, ya Brooklyn scum have killed someone else. Broke   
anudda heart" said Jack "And I wont stand fer it anymore. Kneel!"  
  
Spot looked at his former friend and shook his head sadly.  
  
"Fine" he whispered as he knelt down on the wooden planks.  
  
"Spot!" said Malice his voice filling with fear.  
  
"No, Malice" said SPot "If dis is what it takes to make dis all   
stop"  
  
"What about Us!?" yelled Keys "Ya can't leave us. Kelly, don't   
do dis"  
  
"Sorry Keys" said Jack "I do what I gotta do"  
  
Sunshine watched in horror as Jack aimed a gun at Spot and   
fired.  
  
"SPOT!!" she yelled as she ran from the Alley.  
  
"Sunshine" said Jack.  
  
Sunshine knelt down and put Spot's head on her lap.  
  
"Spot!" she whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry Sunshine" he whispered "I just wanted it all to   
stop."  
  
"You can't leave me Spot" she whispered "I love you"  
  
"And I love you" he replied "Smile for me"  
  
Sunshine tried to smile bravely at her dying love.  
  
"Dats mah goil" he said slipping a hand through her hair "Dats   
mah goil"  
  
"Oh SPot" she said leaning over to kiss him "Don't leave me"  
  
She rocked back in forth, her tears slipping onto his face.  
  
"What have I done?" whispered Jack.  
  



	14. Over Now

El Dorado looked at Sunshine. She had been sitting in the same spot   
since the day Spot died. She didn't eat and didn't sleep. Just sat   
there staring out waiting for Spot to come for her.  
  
"Sunshine?" she whispered "Ya shoah ya aint hungry?"  
  
"She slipped" whispered Sunshine.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rae, she slipped. Malice saw her. It was raining dat night and she   
was upset. She was walkin along da docks when she slipped and hit 'er   
head. Malice was coming to apologize to her when he saw her fall. He   
jumped in afta her but she slipped outta his grasp. Dat's what   
happened. dats da reason dat mah great brudda has been searchin for.   
Dat's da reason Smirks and Mush are dead and dat's da reason dat Spot   
is dead" she whispered.  
  
"Oh.My god" said El Dorado.  
  
"Yeah, da great Jack Kelly accused an innocent boy and got tree   
people dat mattad to me killed"  
  
"He didn't know"  
  
"Tell dat ta Spot, oh wait ya can't! he's dead!" yelled Sunshine.  
  
"What's goin on in here?" asked Jack as he walked into the room.  
  
Jack walked over and touched his sister's arm.  
  
"Don't touch me" she hissed "Don't ya eva touch me again"  
  
"What's goin wit ya?" he asked.  
  
"I loved Him" she whispered "I loved Spot and he loved me. But   
you knew dat, didn't ya? but ya didn't care, ya were jus to wrapped   
up in ya own stuff"  
  
Jack looked at her in shock.   
  
"Goodbye Jack" said Sunshine "Goodbye"  
  
Sunshine turned and hugged El Dorado.  
  
"Love ya El" whispered Sunshine "Take care a yaself"  
  
Sunshine slipped out of the Lodging House and walked towards   
Brooklyn. She knew exactly what she was going to do.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Kelly!" yelled Malice "We found 'er"  
  
Jack looked up from the dirty road.  
  
"Where?" he whispered.  
  
"Da Docks" said Fiddle looking white as a sheet.  
  
Stress grabbed Jack's hand.  
  
The group walked slowly to Brooklyn.  
  
"Oh God" whispered Chipper.   
  
Jack sank to his knees.  
  
"Sunshine?" he whispered pulling her head onto his lap "Come on   
sweetie"  
  
Sunshine's face was already pale as the last remmants of her blood   
ran out of the slashes on her wrists. A slight smile rested on her   
delicate face, and it reminded Jack of sunset. Still beautiful but   
slipping away.  
  



End file.
